summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruelly Kamishiro
"After all, you're my objective, senpai!" — Ruelly Ruelly Kamishiro (ルエリィ・カミシロ/上代, Ruerii Kamishiro) is a playable character in Summon Night 5. Personality She is a naive and innocent person, always doing her thing at her own pace. She can be quite obsessive too, like when she is clinging to the main character or when she is eating sweets. Background She is an underclass student, who goes to the same “Savorle Resonance School”, as the main character graduated from. She really admires the main character and aspires to be just like the protagonist. She thinks they are fated to be together, so she is always following her “senpai” around like a pet. Her hobby is to eat sweets with her classmates and her Cross Primo in the shop next to the school after class. Her friends could even feel an ominous presence in the form of a obsessive aura flowing out of her whenever she is out for hunting for sweets. She is actually the descendent of the Nagimiya - the ruins on the mountain that can be easily spotted from any part of the city. Development She finds Primo while she and Noe were helping with the crops in Verdia City as part of a school activity. The three end up being kidnapped by some criminal. During this period, she creates a strong hate for Atosh, who was helping the culprits as part of an assignment from the Crimson Chain. She tries to resist using a spear, for some reason, she brought to her job at the fields and was able to hide somehow while being captured. It was when she promised to protect Primo and Noe at the cost of her own life, that her feelings became one with Primo and a pact was suddenly formed between the two, giving time for the main party to reach them and help in their rescue. They were successful in safely return to Savorle and, after this incident, Ruelly is accepted as a Summoner in training in Eucross. She was already very happy but became even more pleased when she discovered that her instructor would be the protagonist. Ending Ruelly finally gets accepted as a official summoner of Eucross and she runs to the room in the Star Dock Café & Bar so she could show her new uniform to the main character before anyone else. Abilities During battles, she uses her spear skills that she practiced in school in a energetic fighting style. She combines this with magical attacks to maintain control of the battle from mid distance, doing a good performance in the battlefield. The player can freely adjust her through class changes to focus between magic power or weapon attacks. Trivia *In her first design and during a good par of the game's initial production, Ruelly was a sulky cat girl. Serie creators even comment that they feel nostalgic about the old Ruelly. *She is the only character to have malfunctions in her "Live 2D" animations. Her neck is a bit misplaced and her opened mouth gets a extra black pointy border some times. *Even though her official bios emphasise a lot about her monstrous appetite. There is no scene were this is notable. It probably is one of the many scenes that were cut from the final product because of the lack of space in the PSP UMD disk. Gallery SN5-29.png|Ruelly and her Cross Primo SN5-Ruelly2.jpg|Ruelly concept art 1 SN5-Ruelly3.jpg|Ruelly concept art 2 SN5-Ruelly6.jpg|Ruelly form during resonance fusion SN5-Ruelly4.png|Ruelly's weapon & resonance weapon SN5-Ruelly5.jpg|Ruelly's undergarments SN5-Ruelly1.jpg|Ruelly's prototype SN5-74.jpg|Proto Ruelly with other prototypes SN5-Ruelly7.jpg|Ruelly ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character